Not-Quite Shakespere: Romeo & Juliet
by Ariadne Moss
Summary: This is Romeo and Juliet with an additional character. Originally this was an English assignment to show how much a story could change because of one person. This story revolves around Maria, the daughter of a Montague blacksmith and Capulet Nurse, serving both families while also dealing with her parents long-standing lies.


Maria slipped through the shadows, buying the necessary groceries for both of the houses she served, Montague and Capulet. She glanced through her lashes and saw a fight breaking out between four guards from opposing houses. She rolled her eyes and completed her purchase, quickly dodging by-standers to escape from the fight before it broke out. She was skipping quickly past a small road leading past the Montague's on her way to the Capulet's when a strong, yet uneasy voice broke out behind her.

"Maria, my dear! Are you one your way to see your mother?"

"Father!" Maria smiled, turning to the large blacksmith. "Yes, I am on my way."

"Good, good..." The Blacksmith, Altimer replied, nodding vigorously, attempting to discreetly search the area for anyone else. Lord Montague stepped from the interior of his domain, and regarded his two servants.

"Seeing your whore of a mother, yet again, Maria? What possible draw could she have on you?" He sneered venomously. It was already embarrassing enough that a strong Montague would succumb to a prostitutes attraction, without also fathering a child, a female one at that.

Maria knew his shame, but smiled coldly and simply stated "She is my mother, after all, and is it not the Christian thing to attempt to help those who have fallen down the wrong path?"

Lord Montague smiled, senility biting at the corners of his mouth. "Good answer child, a true Montague." He laughed, waddling back into his domain, his safe house away from the dirt of the Capulet's.

Altimer, awkward after his master's mysterious appearance, drew his daughter into his arms so he could tell her "Send your mother my love."

"Of course." Maria replied dutifully. She quickly continued on hidden passages and dark alleyways so as not to be seen. Eventually, the short, undernourished woman slipped into the Capulet gate, where she heard her mother's boisterous laugh.

"Maria!" Her mother cried, reaching for her daughter as she entered the garden. "Come, come, I was just remembering with Juliet about when she was little and..." Maria's mother had to stop and laugh for a while, over-joyed at the memories of days long past. "She fell and said...!" Maria's mother could no longer continue.

Juliet coughed out a laugh "Yes, Old Nurse, you've told the story many times... many times." Maria smiled at her childhood friend.

"And it never becomes dull!" Maria sang, dancing around Juliet, and bending to embrace her mother.

"Father sends his love." Maria whispered. Her mother blushed and gently swiped at Maria.

"Go off, don't you have a job to do?"

Maria smiled blankly "Yes, but of course."

"I'll help you with them!" Juliet said suddenly, light sparking in her eyes, and moving like a whirlwind. "I need to discuss some things with you!" She whispered sternly as she steered Juliet towards the shaded interior.

"You do know the party is tonight? The party being used to determine who it is I shall marry? I'm supposed to choose one of the men after just one night, and I won't even be able to see their face! Whose idea was it to hold a masquerade?"

"My mother's, remember? She said you should not be swayed by their appearance."

Juliet rolled her eyes and continued on with all the delicacy of a steamroller.

"As much as I love your mother, Angelica has a lot to learn when it comes to love. After all, you were conceived by a man going off to war, taking advantage of an ignorant peasant!" Maria forced a smile. Sometimes it was all to apparent that Juliet came from an entirely different world. One where two people in love did not have to met in the night, or face the wrath of two powerful families and risk being disowned and disgrace. "Anyway! How can two people fall in love in but a night? No, it requires romance, flowers, meeting by the lake at night, walking the lady home..." She continued to droll on about her childish fantasies of love.

"... and really the only one trying at this point is Paris!"

"Hmm? Well, what's wrong with him? He seems to certainly be trying to... romance you."

Juliet stopped, placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Obviously you have a very different idea about love."

Maria gently placed her things in the kitchen and turned towards her mistress, no longer her friend.

"I've got to be visiting my father's grave soon. Would you mind informing your father for me, please, Juliet?"

"Oh, of course! What are friends for?" Juliet smiled innocently. Her moods swings were spectacular. Maria quickly send a prayer to God to save Paris from Juliet's inconsistency.

Traveling down now a new set of streets, she quickly came upon the Montague estate, and quickly set to work, cleaning and dusting, various other female jobs that needed to be done. As she was turning a corner, intending to bring it to fill with water, she nearly smashed into a guest she did not perceive.

"Oh! I am sorry sir, I ... I didn't see you there!" Maria stammered, worried of her punishment.

Mercutio smiled wickedly, and grabbed a hand to kiss it. "I did not mean to disturb such a beautiful woman." Maria grabbed back her hand and attempted to walk around Mercutio. "Before you storm off in a huff, do you happen to know where Romeo is?" He asked smiling, attempting to charm her.

"He's in the garden's with Benvolio, I believe. Good day, Lord Mercutio." Maria replied, bowing politely before continuing on with her mundane duties. The rest of the day was filled with mind-numbing tasks for the Montague's, where she sprinted to the Capulet house to assist with the party.

She was dressed plainly, and was mostly standing by, waiting to take orders into the kitchen when Juliet swept her onto the balcony. "Maria! Please, I have just seen the most GODLY man I have ever laid eyes on, you simply MUST distract my mother!"

"Of course, cousin, but who...?" Maria began before seeing the man behind her cousin... It was her other cousin, Romeo Montague. "Do you know who he is?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "But of course, he is my one love! Please cousin, please!" For once Maria was glad that she had never had any personal dealings with Romeo.

"Yes, Juliet of course, but..." Before she could continue, Juliet squealed and kissed Maria on either cheek.

"Thank you!" She jumped as she and a smiling Romeo took off for one of the more private rooms within the Capulet estate.

"But...!" Maria attempted to continue, before being harshly grabbed by her mistress, Lady Capulet.

"Maria, where has Juliet gone off to?"

"To her room, I thought to... fix her dress."

"Fine, fine... What are you doing here?" Lady Capulet realized. "Go back out there!" She said, soundly shoving her servant out into the public areas.

Maria stumbled, only to be saved by the strong hands of a savior who helped her up. "Why what's a beautiful..." The voice began before the dark brows frowned, and Mercutio asked "Weren't you that servant girl from the Montague house? What are you doing here?"

Maria panicked, and grabbed Mercutio, pulling him onto the balcony. "You can't say a thing." She ordered fiercely, dropping all her servitude, all her obedience to her fear of discovery.

"Why not?" Mercutio asked quite seriously. "You know how they despise each other, yet you betray them by serving the other?"

"I have no choice!" Maria hissed. "My mother is Juliet's nurse and my father, Romeo's blacksmith, what would you have me do, betray my family?" She spat, breathing heavily and almost on the point of tears.

"You are Montague... and Capulet...?"

Maria's blood drained from her face, realizing what she had done. She had just put her family into danger, put her life into peril. She dropped to her knees before the Prince's nephew, a man used to subservience.

"Please... You must not tell anyone."


End file.
